Edward Reacts
by Kill teh peoplez
Summary: Edward is going to react to your FANFICS! Just PM to me and you will get a chance to have your story, advertised, and reacted to by EDWARD. Read first chapter for rules... Edward: please be kind to me *sweat drops*
1. Rules

This is something i just though of randomly, and since my "adventures of an girls" is finished, I've decided to do another funny thing! Im going to use a name that is obviously not my real name: Nova. This chapter is just to explain what is going on!

* * *

Nova: Ok so me, and my friend Edward, are going to do a reaction thing! Here are the rules, Ed, can you please read them out loud?

Edward: sure. Ok, ill jot them down:

-People send in fanficions that YOU wrote (in a link, Exg: /how_to_get_edward_pissed_off) wait what!?

-it must be about Fma

-preferably not lemons (sour xP)

-it could be anything, but you must PM the link! Review page is for reviews only!

... Nova, i cant think of anything else...

Nova: me neither. Ok... Let the FANFICS ROLL IN! (Hopefully)

Edward: wait! One more thing!

-we will attach the link to the story for other people to read, and if we get popular, you could get popular too! It's a win win eh?

Nova: BYES!


	2. Edwards first Review

Nova: Ok so today, Edward my friend will be reviewing a story by "LeFay Strent"

Edward: what kind of name is that?

Nova: Edward, lets not be rude, and lets give the story a chance. Also we would like to thank you LeFay Strent for being our first reviewer! Now in return, Edward will review your story!

Edward: ok! Ill post the link!

s/9553468/1/Ride-Mustang

Edward: the name is- wait what!?

Nova: its called "Ride Mustang"! Enjoy...

Edward sat at the library, trying to pay attention to

the large tome before him. However, that was kind

of hard when a Maes Hughes was buzzing in your

ear. The man prattled on and on and on about

anything and everything and, don't get Ed wrong,

Hughes was a great guy, but things could become

head bangingly painful when the man brought out

his arsenal of pictures. Seriously, where did he

keep all of them? And how could he talk constantly?

He was going a mile a minuet and...

_Ed: is this all it is the whole time_?

Wait a minuet... What did Hughes just say?

Ed turned to the dark haired man in horror "you want

me to...ride Mustang?"

_Ed: ahhhhh! Why_!?

"Yeah! It could be loads of fun! we could ride Mustang

together!" Hughes said waaay to cheerfully

_Edward: why do people think of that!_?

Flames of embarrassment spread up his neck, to his cheeks,

And even up to his ears. Ed dropped the book and flashed to

his feet. "No. No, hell no!". Then he walk away as mast as his

mismatched legs could carry him

_Ed: good. I though something would happen. Yuck!_

Hughes pouted at Ed's departure and asked to no one in

particular "Why doesn't anyone want to go horse riding with me?"

Nova:Twist ending! Haha thank goodness it wasn't a lemon.

I don't think i could of handled that.

Ed: yea no kidding.

Nova: *whispers* what do we do know?

Ed: *whispers* i guess you interview me?

Nova: ok *gets out a microphone and shoves it in Ed's face*

So Ed? What did you think of the story?

Ed: well, thank goodness Hughes was talking about horse

riding. Hehehe. At first it went on and on...

Nova: Edward! Don't be rude!

Ed: if you want me to be dishonest then fine, but then this

whole thing would be a complete lye.

Nova: fine say whatever you want.

Ed: it then got interesting, then i though this was going to be

a... What do call it?

Nova: an EdxRoy?

Ed: yup thats what its called. I was kinda discussed, but i

suppose Hughes would say a dumb thing like that. At least

The writer didn't call me... S-sh-short. *shudders*

Nova: ok... Well thanks for the story! Please send more and if

this story get lots of favorites and reviews, then more people will

Read it, and more people will look at your story's! If you think

This could be done in a different way, please tell us! Thanks.

Ed: finally, i thought you'd never shut up.

Nova: *growls* stupid shorty.

Ed: wha-

Nova: bye!


	3. Interruption

Nova: welcome back to Edward reacts! It's a new story in which Edward reacts to peoples fma fanfics! Today we have a story by... FemGenjyo Sanzo.

Ed: another weird name. What do they even mean!?

Nova: don't criticize people until your perfect. *whispers* or at least taller.

Ed: I heard that. Growls.

-A door opens-

Touta Matsuda: hey g-. Wait... Where am I!?

-Edward and Nova both look over-

Ed: who the hell is that?

Nova: oh, hey Matsuda! You should go back to your world. (He's from death note)

Matsuda: my world?

Nova: hmmmm...

Matsuda: ahh! How do you know my name!? Are you the second Kira!?

Nova: no... Im not. ill tell you who Kira is if*spoiler*. Is he?

Matsuda: no? How do you know this stuff!?

Nova: oh he is in danger... Ill tell you on one condition... Bring L here ASAP!

Matsuda: but how can I trust you!?

Nova: *throws a video at his face* watch this. I know lots of stuff about all of you... Now go! Your ruining our story!

Ed: what was that about!?

Nova: just a different anime... Now where were we... *mumbles* oh right! The link!

s/9504146/1/

Nova: Ok... Also last time i copied the story by typing cause i couldn't copy it... And well it takes too long so please just read it in the link. Thanks.

Ed: lets see *reads story* . It's obviously not finished. It could be better if the writer used spell check. Also why would you think of me as a GIRL!? Seriously, imaginations these days.

Nova: hehehe...

Ed: what!?

Nova: nothin...

Ed: *growls*. The thing is... Well, its basically exactly like the anime and manga. If you have seen the anime or manga it gets boring. In my opinion though, its awesome. I feel so badass when reading these! I know i am awesome, and its even awesomer that people agree!

Nova: Edward stop.

Ed: more people should write story's about how awesome I am! They should have a festival to show how awesome I am!

Nova: EDWARD YOUR HEADS THE SIZE OF A HOUSE! Literally!

Edward: *looks in a mirror* woah, you really weren't joking. *falls over*

Nova: the only way to help you is to... Pop your head. *gets out a needle*

Ed: aaaah. Isnt there another way!?

Nova: no. On three... One. *pops*

-Edward flys around as the air squirts out of his head.

Nova: thats what happens when you get cocky

Ed: you said on three!

Nova: shut up. At least a thank you would be nice.

Ed:...

Nova: what?

Ed:...

Nova: what the silent treatment!? Great. Fine. Since Ed's being a jerk, i guess thats the end...

Nova: man i just realized! Now i might have to change the story to a crossover. Cool! Cant wait to meat L! Hopefully he comes! Ahhhh *falls into a day dream*.

Ed: who's this L!? Nova!? Grrrr.


	4. Powers of a writer

Nova: This chapter isn't about story's or anything. I just wanted to post this saying that this review thing has been stressing me out a bit. I feel bad, mostly because i just started, but of i know anything, you should never write if you don't want to. If you guys are ok, i won't be posting as many chapters as usual...

Ed: its a shame...

Nova: what!?

Ed: i won't get to see how awesome people think of me.

Nova: shut up.

Ed: so what about the other story's?

Nova: well the thing is, I'm out of inspiration for "intertwined pathways", so I'm not sure when ill continue writing that ether... I really don't want to disappoint you guys. I do have many, many story's ideas, but i wouldn't feel completely right of i just started a new project before finishing this one. I really want to start writing a different story, and then, when i feel like it, work on the ones i can but by bit... If that doesn't make sense, ill try explaining in a different way:

Lets say i have two story's to work on

-Edward reviews

-Intertwined Pathways

I decide to start another so now i have

-Edward reviews

-Intertwined pathways

-other story

If i feel like writing -Edward reacts, ill make a chapter. If i get bored, and i feel like i want to do another one, i work on that until I'm out of ideas, and inspiration.

Sorry if it doesn't make much sense... Please review, should i make more story's and work on each, bit by bit, or should i not work on any until one story is finished.

Also if you have any other things

I could possibly do, please, feel free to suggest.

Ed: *yawns* you done yet?

Nova: grrrr. You've seemed to have forgotten, i am the writer, therefor, i can DESTROY YOU!

Ed: sure.

Nova: ok then, you've forced me to do this Ed. I summon the lightning from the sky, the wind from... Somewhere, the earth to shake, all on Edward Elric!

Suddenly the ground split apart, separating Edward and Nova. Ed now had his own, private, small island. It began to shake, Edward had to grasp the sides for support. Suddenly, wind, all came swooping in and circling Edward, as he could barely hold on any longer.

Ed: make it stop! I believe you! Please!

Nova: *smirks* never underestimate the power of the writer. As one last lesson, i shall STRIKE YOU WITH LIGHTING!

Nova raised her arms, clouds forming around her head. You could see light gather just above Edwards head. She brought her arms down, sending a flash of brightness to explode, destroying basically everything around them,

Except Nova, who now had her own island. She lifted up in the air.

Nova: had enough?

Ed: i hate you.

Nova flew away, and many, many, many, Pegasus's followed her.

Nova: there will be more to come! Bye for now!


End file.
